sweet bitter tragedy full of romance
by ginagin
Summary: how the boys gonna react when they all know that something wrong and bad is gonna happen to kahoko?
1. two voices

**I do not own la corda, I wish I can, but I'm not**

One day in my life, I stare outside through the window of my class, in my mind, this is just "one ordinary day in my life". i always thought about it before, but why i never do something different in my life? You know, wellll, but for these days i feel something gonna happen, i just don't know what is it.

i'm look toward of my back, there's a one guy staring at me with a lovely expression, just like the way i see my violin, that makes me blush.

"mmm aoi?"

"yeah?"

"why are you staring at me like that?"

"I… I don't know, I feel there's something burning inside of me"

"huh?"

"ah what? No no haha"

"well o.."

"hey you two!" o o , it's sounds like

"what are you two discussion about?" yup it's my favorite teacher ever!

"mmm… we.." aoi mumbling

"if you two want to discussion, discussion about what I teach you here!"

"ok teacher" aoi say that with a calm expression and a little smile, like he you used to

"hah!" that teacher continue writing on that blackboard

and then we face to face and just a little laugh

and then finally the bells is ringing

"haahh, finally why that thing makes me wait so long with just a little sound"

"well kaho-chan now that thing is rang, you're happy noww?"

"yes nao-chan haha"

"hey nao-chan, kaho-chan let's grab a plate i'm starving!"

"ok let's go before that cafeteria is surrounding by everyone"

"well, i can't, I have to go"

"what where?" Aoi asked me

"well somewhere, i'm not really in the mood to eat, you know

"well it's up to you, we're starving now let's go nao"

"ok, just don't makes your self tired if you wanna practice your violin"

"ok, bye nao bye mio"

_well, i'm not really in the mood to play either so i'm just gonna leave my violin under my desk_

"hino-san, can I come along too?"

"mmm i'm sorry kaji-kun, i wanna have a little walk for myself"

"ok if that what you want, but if you're having a problem just tell me ok?"

"ok kaji-kun now you're sounds like tsuchiura-kun"

"hehe, ok bye"

_i don't know why, I refuse it, but something or someone telling me not to let kaji-kun come along with me, i don't know either but I think a word of 'dangerous' if i did" _

I walk and walk and walk seeing all student heading to the cafeteria, and then I see tsuchiura, but I'm hiding. I really don't know but something telling me not to bumped into tsuchiura-kun. Until he's already passing by, I'm come out and starting walking again, something telling me not to continue where's I'm heading to, but, well I don't know, something telling me to continue too, it's like two voices in one time, and then not realizing I'm actually heading to some garden behind my school, and I see someone's back, behind a big tree.

That's it, please give me reviewww, I'm not new here at reading, but I'm new here at writing, so go easy on me please, so I'm beginner here, next chapter coming up.


	2. confusion

**Please give me review, any review, and I'm really sorry if my story similar or something like someone's story, cus I'm not copying it, and i already have this story for a long time ago, but just have the time to write it down. Special thanks to lovrofanime you're the first who review my story. Thanks a loot.**

_And I see someone's back, Who is it? That person does not wearing our uniform, I can't tell Is that person neither boy or girl, but, I think it's a boy because the shape of the body, it's wide and strong. He's turning around, actually he's covering his face with some cloth, everything, except his beautiful eyes._

_Wow, what a beautiful eyes, the shape is beautiful, the colour is gray, it feels like, i drown because of the beautiful eyes he has, and I realize that I …. can't move._

Kahoko cannot move somehow , and she's little struggle. And his eyes like showing emptiness mixing together with a sad and pain expression.

_I still looking at his eyes not realizing that he's coming closer to me, I'm a little nervous, and I cannot feel my body, I try to avoid him but I can't._

_And I'm not remember anything when he's covering my eyes with his hand._

_I … fell into the ground._

_Everything went blank._

But the fact before she faint, someone were there and hiding behind a tree and sneak peek what was going on. He was some guy not wearing any uniform there, neither general department or music department. His hair is red maroon and defying gravity (you know who he is right?).

Etou pov :

_what a….., is that kahoko? What is she doing back here with a weird dressing guy?_

_Hmm I'm just gonna see what's going on back here….what? Why is he coming closer to her and she is not doing anything? Heyy… what's going on? _

And some bright white light made his eyes went blank

Etou pov :

_Huh.. what's happening? Whe where's that guy? Ka ka kahoko!_

And he's running toward her body that lying hopelessly and didn't make any movement on the ground. He seems panicked but didn't show it, and don't know what to do. He sit next to her, his hands was shaking. He touched her left hand, he tried to feel the beat and the breath on her hand and nose, it's wrote straight on his face that he actually really didn't believe with what he just know that there's no breath or beating. He wanted to make it clear so he nearer his ear to her breast and … no heart beating.

"CRP….?"

He closer his lip to her, their face is about to touching buut.

" Haa… I'm not that bad guy, it's not gonna be fair for the boys that like her"

He rush enter to school building he carry her (broom carry bride way) he asked one student wearing blue tie with sleepy angelic face.

"hey you! Where's the infirmary room?"

"what?(with sleepy tone) You talked to me? Hmm I think it's over there"

Without sec he's rushing to where his finger pointing to.

"no 'thank you' ?, huh… is that kahoko-senpai that he carry on?"

"he looks familiar, what's just happening shimizu-kun?"

"wha?... ohh yunoki-senpai , I don't really know… he asked me where's the infirmary room…and he was carrying a girl… mmm yunoki-senpai…? " he talks really slow, but still white side of yunoki still looks patient as always.

"yes?" putting a smile

" I thought she was kahoko senpai"

"what? Hino-san? Quick tell tsuchiura-kun and ahh kaji-kun and her friend if you can shimizu-kun please, I'll tell the other" and yunoki walking to music department building.

"huh..?"

on the infirmary room.

"ha..ha..ha..ha.." etou's breath really sounds in hurry.

"what? Where's the doctor?"

"oh god! I hate infirmary with no doct.."

"ahh…"

"kahoko?..." and he right away put kahoko on the bed and covering her with a blanket.

"ohh… my head…" kahoko eyes still close.

"is that really happening just now? Ohh please it just a dream… where am I anyway..?" her eyes are open now.

"you're in infirmary and I brought you here" he somehow looks happy and his eyes open widely.

"etou-kun! ohh, where do you find me?"

"some garden behind this school with a weird guy, what's that all about!, I mean it's unbelievable! with a bright light that made me could not see for a while, and he was just disappear, and after that you..were faint…oh yeah that person is a guy right?"

She giggling with a afraid face while trying to sit and helped by etou.

"well I though he was, and I should tell you this…"

"alright… what it is?"

"well…, after the light I couldn't see anything either, beside before that I could not move, if I can I would avoid that guy, right?.

"I though you were stupid, cus you didn't do any movement".

"what a…" kahoko's punching his arm(for joke).

"if I'am stupid how could I remember this, after the light, I cannot see anything right andd everything went blank, and someone talked to me…"

Etou still listening carefully.

"I think it's a guy because of his bass voice, he told me that I was cursed, and I will get my punishment soon…"

"what's that mean, and why are you be cursed for?" etou sounds really confusing.

"I don't….know…"

…."maybe… that's what two voices was… one's from that guy and one's maybe… my conscious…"

kahoko talk really slow like whisper that etou barely can't hear.

"okee… just hope that it's just a little nightmare, well napmare cus this is in the middle of afternoon, and it's just meaning nothing, okee and how are you feeling right now?"

" *sigh… okey…. A little better but little dizzy too. what are you doing here at seiso anyway?"

"ohh..good..geezz.. you know that akihiro guy right? He wanted me to come to this school"

"so you meet him already?"

"that guy? Noo… he told me to come to this school, not to come and meet him"

"hahh, you brat…" kahoko chuckle a little.

Actually after that etou smiling somehow his expression shown glad, worryfree and in love.

And kahoko like usually blushing.

*knock knock

"geezz whoo is it interuppti.."

Kahoko rise her eyebrow like saying 'what are you saying? Let her or him in'.

"okey whoever you are, you can come in!"

"excuse us… " a long violet hair asking for permission politely.

"kaho-cha..!" some green head hair shouting but cutting off by kahoko screaming.

"NO! NO! NOOO! AHHH NOOO!" suddenly kahoko shouting whining and screaming within a lot of pain that she's feeling in her body, her head, heart, everything! She back to sleep position, with head facing to the right and indent her both legs(like bella position when she missed Edward a lot in new moon movie, but this is more pain kahoko had)

"kahoko! What's happening?" etou shocking with what he's watching, of course! While ago she was calm and peaceful and suddenly she was screaming now, what the hell is that?

**Ohh god, I'm bad at writing short story so please forgive me with my confusing words or something like that, next chapter I'll update soon as fast as I can, well actually my first review made me want to make more.**


End file.
